For the purpose described above it is nowadays known to exploit most heterogeneous arrangements particularly in order to carry out processes taking place in connection with a clarification. Furthermore it is known to use most heterogeneous tank shapes, such as rectangular or circular shaped basins e.g. as so called horizontal or vertical clarification tanks, the depths of which also vary greatly. In bringing of the liquid to be treated in the process into the treatment space, the most usual implementation being nowadays probably such that the liquid to be treated is being brought into the tank in a centrical manner from one point by a fixed distribution channel or in other words e.g. in a rectangular tank horizontally through one of its sidewalls or in a tank having a circular cross section vertically from above or from below through its center by distributing it e.g. horizontally.
There are very many problems and drawbacks involved with those traditional arrangements described above, because feeding of the liquid to be treated in a centrical manner from one point of the tank causes first of all non-homogeneity in the tank,, which significantly slows down occurring of the clarification process taking place.
On the other hand, it is also known to use movable arrangements in order to feed the liquid to be treated in a wider area in the treatment space, which solutions, however, bring about significant investment costs as well as a remarkable need for service and maintenance. Furthermore, moving mechanisms are susceptible to all kinds of operational disturbances particularly in the type of operational use as described above.